Ein Moment des Friedens
Ein Moment des Friedens ist die siebte Episode der sechsten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Die Stimmung im Seattle Grace ist wegen der Fusion nach wie vor sehr angespannt. Die Angestellten im Krankenhaus befürchten, dass die nächste Entlassungswelle schon im Anrollen ist. Isaac zeigt Shepherd MRT-Bilder von einem gigantisch großen Tumor in der Wirbelsäule. Dessen Chirurgenherz schlägt schneller, als er den Tumor sieht, und er merkt nicht, dass Isaac ganz gezielte Fragen zu den Behandlungsmethoden stellt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass er der Patient mit dem Tumor Isaac ist. Dieser will nicht, dass die OP frühzeitig beendet wird und nimmt sogar in Kauf, eine Lähmung zu erhalten, wenn so der Tumor entfernt wird. Derek jedoch will den Labortechniker jedoch nicht lähmen, weshalb er nach Methoden sucht, um den Tumor vollständig entfernen zu können. Webber lehnt den Eingriff ab, Derek will trotzdem operieren. Er macht einen Test, um zu sehen wer ihm assistieren darf. Jackson schafft es als Einziger. Cristina ist deswegen enttäuscht von sich. Dr.Webber hat einen Computer engagiert, um die OP-Pläne zu machen. Derek nutzt dies aus, um die OP an Isaac machen zu können. Lexie soll sich während der OP um Derek kümmern, Jackson meint daraufhin das Derek sie reingelegt hat und bezeichnet sie als dessen "OP-Tussi". Er behauptet, dass er es ohne Pause im OP aushalten wird. Cristina ist immer noch wütend und telefoniert mit Meredith, währenddessen sieht sie, wie Lexie sich eine Windel ansieht, die sie für die OP braucht. Lexie bittet sie, nichts zu verraten und glaubt, dass Cristina die Idee lächerlich findet, diese ist aber begeistert von Lexies Einfall. Als Isaac zur OP gefahren wird, stellt Webber gerade den neuen OP-Planer vor. Er bemerkt nicht, dass Isaac in dem Bett liegt. Cristina sitzt in der Galerie, Owen setzt sich zu ihr. Sie sagt das sie sich auch so eine lange OP wünscht. Bailey platzt in die OP hinein und warnt Derek davor, dass Dr. Webber gleich einen Raum weiter operiert und das er sich beeilen sollte. Arizona, Callie und Mark stehen vor dem OP-Saal, als plötzlich Dr. Webber auftaucht. Er platzt in den OP, meckert Derek an und fordert das er die OP sofort unterbricht, was dieser auch tut. Isaac will aber, dass Derek ihn am nächsten Tag wieder operiert. Daheim unterhalten sich Derek und Meredith über die OP. Er malt den Tumor auf die Wand und Meredith fragt nach dem Grund warum Derek das Rückenmark nicht durchtrennt hat. Dr. Webber redet mir Derek und willigt ein, dass Derek Isaac wieder operiert, wenn er das Rückenmark durchtrennt. Derek hält sich nicht an die Vorschrift und versucht das Problem anders zu lösen. Owen hat eine mehrstündige OP und Cristina soll ihm assistieren, jedoch kann die OP nicht durchgeführt werden weil Derek den OP braucht. Alex versucht unterdessen, Izzie zu finden. Dr. Reed überredet ihn, zu Izzie zu gehen, die einen Termin zur Behandlung ihres Krebses hat. Derek muss sich im OP übergeben, macht trozdem weiter. Owen begegnet im Flur Dr. Webber. Er behauptet das er Callie vorgelassen hat, währendessen stößt Callie dazu. Arizona will Dr. Webber nicht in den OP lassen. Nach 21 Stunden bekommt Jackson einen Krampf in den Hand. Lexie übernimmt für ihn. Die OP verläuft gut, Isaac wird wieder gesund. Izzie ist nicht zu ihrer Behandlung aufgetaucht, daraufhin weint Alex sich aus. Cristina übt ihre Treffsicherheit, wobei Owen ihr hilft. Dr. Webber hat schlussendlich den Computer abgeschafft und feuert Derek, welcher ihm sagt, er solle nochmal darüber schlafen. Daheim schläft Derek selber direkt ein. Musik *'Moon and Moon '''von ''Bat for Lashes Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Give Peace a Chance ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''John Lennon. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber Gastcharaktere *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Robert Baker als Dr. Charles Percy *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Nora Zehetner als Dr. Reed Adamson *Faran Tahir als Isaac *Andrew Miller als Danny Intro Derek: Die meisten Chirurgen antworten auf die Frage, warum sie Chirurg geworden sind, dasselbe: Wegen des High-Seins, des Adrenalinstoßes, es geht um den Nervenkitzel bei einer OP, wenn man versucht Leben zu retten. Meine Antwort wäre anders, vielleicht weil ich mit vier Schwestern aufgewachsen bin, hmm ganz sicher weil ich mit vier Schwestern aufgewachsen bin. Die Stille der Chirurgie hat mich angezogen. Der OP ist ein Ort der Stille, des Friedens, diese Ruhe hilft uns geistig hellwach zu bleiben und Komplikationen vorherzusehen. Liegt der Patient erst mal offen vor dir auf einem OP-Tisch, verschwindet der ohrenbetäubende Lärm der Welt und auch alle Sorgen verschwinden. Man taucht in die Stille ein und die Zeit verstreicht, ohne dass man sich Gedanken darüber macht. Ein großartiger Augenblick der Ruhe und des Friedens. Outro Derek: Die meisten Chirurgen antworten auf die Frage, warum sie Chirurg geworden sind, dasselbe: Wegen des High-Seins, des Adrenalinstoßes, es geht um den Nervenkitzel bei einer OP. Mich hat die Stille der Chirurgie angezogen. Frieden ist kein Dauerzustand. Es gibt friedliche Augenblicke. Frieden ist vergänglich. Kaum wahrgenommen, verfliegt er wieder. Frieden kann uns jederzeit widerfahren, wenn uns ein Fremder Hilfe anbietet, wenn wir versuchen, unser Ziel zu erreichen, auch die Rückkehr zur Routine beschert uns einen friedlichen Augenblick. Jeden Tag erleben wir solch friedliche Augenblicke. Das Schwierige ist nur, sie auch wahrzunehmen, um uns auf sie einzulassen, sie zu genießen, um dann loszulassen. Zitate *Cristina: Izzie hat's richtig gemacht. Sie hat sich feuern lassen und ist weggelaufen, um zu sterben. Meredith, ich ruf dich wieder an. Ist es das, wofür ich es halte? *Lexie: Was? Nein! Nein, nein! *Cristina: Zeig her! Her damit! Gib schon her! *Lexie: Nein!! *Cristina: Das ist 'ne Windel? *Lexie: Ja, für die Operation. Bitte sag niemandem was davon. *Cristina: Das ist echt genial! Man kann ausreichend trinken, man muss nicht raus. *Lexie: Du machst dich über mich lustig. Schön, von mir aus. Ich wollte sie sowieso nicht benutzen. *Cristina: Klar ziehst du das Ding an! DAS ist die Definition für Hardcore. Du bist ein Astronaut. Du operierst im NASA-Stil. Mach schon! Anziehen, jetzt gleich! Ich halt an der Tür Wache. *Derek: Isaac, ich werde Sie operieren. Aber wenn das Risiko zu groß ist, ist es das Vernünftigste, Sie wieder zuzumachen. *Isaac: Nein, machen Sie mich nicht wieder zu. Wenn es zu kompliziert wird, durchtrennen Sie das Rückenmark. Ich nehme die Lähmung in Kauf. Ich habe einen Krieg überlebt, wussten Sie das? *Dere: Nein. *Isaac: Ich habe einen Krieg überlebt, bei dem man Massengräber geschaufelt hat wo einst Spielplätze waren. Den Tod meiner Familie hab ich überlebt, meiner Eltern, meiner Geschwister. Sogar den Tod meiner Frau und meines Kindes, die in einem Flüchtlingslager verhungert sind. Den Verlust meiner Heimat hab ich überlebt. Auf den Klang meiner Muttersprache verzichtet und das Gefühl, irgendwo zu Hause zu sein. Ich habe überlebt. Ich überlebe auch den Verlust meiner Beine. Ich werde es überleben, wenn es sein muss. Okay? Aber Derek? *Derek: Ja? *Isaac: Es gibt immer einen Weg. Auch wenn es einem aussichtslos erscheint, gibt's einen Weg, um das Unmögliche zu schaffen, um Unüberlebbares zu überleben. Es gibt immer einen Weg. Und das haben wir zwei gemeinsam: Wir wollen überleben. Wir sind bereit, Unmögliches zu versuchen. Darf ich dem besten Neurochirurgen auf der Welt noch einen Rat geben? Sollten Sie heute Angst bekommen, vertrauen Sie Ihrem Überlebenswillen. Okay, ich bin jetzt bereit. Narkose, bitte. *Meredith: Ich versteh es nicht, Derek. *Derek: Da gibt's auch nichts zu verstehen. Ich hab ihn 10 Stunden lang angestarrt. *Meredith: Im OP? 10 Stunden? Und du hast nichts getan? *Derek: Ja. Okay, jetzt reden wir über dich. Wie war dein Tag? *Meredith: Mein Tag! Oh, mein Tag war... Ich hab geschlafen, 'ne ganze Packung Cornflakes verdrückt und ich hab Izzie drei Nachrichten hinterlassen, aber ich bin sicher, sie ruft nicht zurück. Ich hab zum 15. Mal angefangen, Anna Karenina zu lesen, aber ich schaff's nicht. *Derek: Wollen wir über den Tumor reden? *Meredith: Ja, bitte! *Jackson: Du schaffst das, du Windelgenie. *Lexie: Hey! Ich hab gestern 'ne Windel getragen, ja. Und das mache ich heute auch. Wenn es hilft, Shepherd durch diese OP zu bringen, werde ich eine Windel tragen. Denn meine Windel ist spitze. Meine Windel ist hardcore. Insgeheim wünschst du dir, du wärst Manns genug, meine Windel zu tragen! Ich werde sie tragen und ich werde stolz darauf sein! Und wenn ich pinkeln muss, dann pinkel ich! Denn ich bin eine gute Chirurgin und das ist Amerika! Und ich werde tun, was getan werden muss! Du kannst mich also mal an meinem windeltragenden Arsch lecken! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6 Episode